


not so useless after all

by orphan_account



Series: Seven Kisses [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i am garbage you all know this by now, i cried a little, identity reveal mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette thought she had to be Ladybug to be a badass. The truth is, she just needed a fire extinguisher and a black cat in need of her help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so useless after all

**Author's Note:**

> so this is for day 6 of marichat week and I'm so late I am so sorry I hate life and needed 20 hours of sleep but here is the continuation from day 5 and I am actually kinda happy about it? idk 
> 
> ~don't touch him!~

“Don’t touch him!”

Marinette barreled over to where Hawkmoth hovered over Chat Noir, who lay crumpled on the stone floor from a blow to the head. Fire extinguisher in hand, she gazed up defiantly at the villain behind every attack in Paris, and pulled the pin. 

Nothing happened. Le Papillon laughed. 

“Stupid, useless girl,” he muttered, reaching down for Chat’s ring which was on its last three beeps. Marinette, however, had other ideas. “No,” she stated. She aimed the nozzle at Hawkmoth’s face and pulled the trigger. White smoke-like powder engulfed the tall man and he tripped as he tried to back out of it. He fell down next to Chat, who began to stir a bit. Two beeps cut through the air. His miraculous was almost out. Marinette stopped the extinguisher from spraying the agent, revealing Le Papillon on his hands and knees, back to her. She didn’t think, she didn’t question herself or doubt herself when she hit the man over the head with the extinguisher. Hawkmoth slumped to the floor and Marinette let out a sigh of relief. She released Tikki from his jacket and the kwami kissed her cheeks. Then she grabbed her miraculous from the desk in the corner, putting them back in her ears. 

The final beep sounded and Marinette rushed over to the boy; his eyes flew open as she knelt next to him.

“I’ll close my eyes. I have some cheese in my purse for Plagg,” she offered. Dazed, Chat just nodded. He watched Marinette ~~(Ladybug?)~~ squeeze her eyes shut as he de-transformed in a flash of green. She shakily held out a small piece of cheese and Plagg took it graciously. Tikki squealed at the sight of the tiny black kwami and embraced him excitedly. 

“Hurry Plagg, we can’t keep my princess waiting like this,” Chat mumbled. Marinette giggled. She was just glad he was alright. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and Chat grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly. He brushed a light kiss to her knuckles then released her hand. He stood up and ran his fingers through Marinette's hair.

“Okay, ready?” Chat asked Plagg, presumably. “Claws out.” Another green flash. She opened her eyes to a bloodied and beaten Chat Noir who motioned to the man still lying on the ground. “Should we hit him again?” Marinette offered up the extinguisher as she picked herself from the floor.

“Your turn,” she said.

“Fair enough,” he replied, taking the extinguisher from her hands.

* * *

 

Afterwards, when the pair found themselves on her roof because Marinette insisted she clean the dried blood off his face and patch him up, Chat finally worked up enough courage to ask.

“Is it really you?”

Hesitantly, Marinette nodded in her place by the ledge, watching the sun set. 

“Good, ‘cause I wasn’t sure how I was going to tell Ladybug that I had fallen in love with someone else,” he whispered the last part. “It would’ve broken her heart.” Marinette rolled her eyes and turned around to retort when she realized: he _loved_ her. Chat Noir was in love with her, and for once, the universe felt whole and right and she was _happy_. She kissed him fiercely, pouring all her love for him into it. Chat smiled and pulled away slightly, their foreheads pressed against each other.

“By the way,” he said. “I really love all the pictures you have of me in your room.”

He’d never seen her eyes grow so wide.


End file.
